


Opinions

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [21]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian feels unappreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opinions

Julian stomped into his quarters and kicked off his boots so hard, that they hit the opposite wall right next to Garak's head.  
  
“Why the hell does he ask my opinion, when he won't even consider my suggestions?!”  
  
Garak didn't need to ask. Sisko occasionally asked Julian to use his enhanced brain to offer a fresh angle on complicated issues, but the captain too often waved Julian off when the angles weren't to his liking.  
  
“If it's any consolation, I always value your opinion, my dear.”  
  
Hugging Garak, Julian mumbled against his neckridge:  
  
“Well, you're biased.”  
  
“Details, details...”  
  
Julian smiled.


End file.
